


Conviction

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the interview, Erwin is confused when Levi starts acting strangely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conviction

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for the wonderful Eruri Week 2014! Specifically for Day 4: Little Things/Eruri Insiders and Day 7: Future. Super late as usual but here you go. I'm so sorry if this has been done before.
> 
> The translated interview can be found [here](http://dumbfandomrambling.tumblr.com/post/103549788799/erwin-and-levis-fully-translated-interview-is). In it, Erwin expresses a dream of retiring and possibly building a family.

“You really would settle down?”

Erwin turned to where Levi stood by the bed. He was fidgeting, unconsciously rubbing the joints of his fingers as he looked at Erwin with unease. Almost... shy, Erwin thought, but he quickly dismissed the idea, turning back to unlace his boots and toss them aside.

“What, what I said in the interview? Come on, Levi, you know I only said that—“

“I know. Circumstances. But, if those circumstances were different...” Levi trailed off, eyes pleading to not say the words.

Erwin sighed and sat down on the bed. “I don’t know. It’s not like I give myself much time to think about it, a life without the Titans. But, I’m not sure—I know that at one point in my life, I wanted it. A house, a family. Maybe even a dog.” Levi smiled softly, and he continued. “But that was so long ago, Levi, I... It’s so hard to fit that world into the reality before us. There’s no space for it anymore.”

Levi’s eyes fell minutely.

Noticing his strange behavior, Erwin beckoned to Levi and promptly pulled him into his lap, cradling him in his arm. Levi drew in his legs and nested, head leaning on Erwin’s chest as strong fingers carded through his hair.

Curled into Erwin’s embrace, Levi mouthed against his chest, speaking almost too softly to hear the words. It came out in a slight whisper.

“But I can’t give you that.”

Confused, Erwin strained his neck back to look at him, and Levi’s head turned up to meet his eyes. Suddenly, everything was there on his face; insecurity, concern, devotion, brimming from the recesses of his pupils to spill from the lines around his face that alone gave away his age. Erwin stroked his cheek gently, almost afraid of what had caused such an intense reaction. “What do you mean? Can’t give me what?”

Levi huffed. “Why do you make me say it? I can’t...” He looked away. “Obviously I can’t give you a litter of kids, Erwin.”

Erwin’s eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't expected this at all. “Levi...”

Levi looked up again. “What if the war ended today, huh? Would you be happier with a wife who could bear fifteen little brats with your colossal eyebrows? Hah! That’d be a sight!” He swallowed and kept going. “What is this to you? A wartime distraction?”

Shocked by the raw emotion behind Levi’s words, Erwin smoothed his coarse hair and said softly, “Of course not.”

“Well, what is it then? Because I sure as shit don’t belong in that fantasy of yours.”

Despite his fierce words, Levi’s eyes betrayed the passion he felt, the desperation, and Erwin sensed that he was fighting not to break down. He chose his words carefully.

“Levi, none of that matters. I don’t need children; I don’t even think I want children, not as long as the world is as it is. But regardless, you are so much more than that to me. You give me more hope and joy than anyone or anything else in this world. You...” Levi’s mouth sat slightly parted, drawing in little quiet breaths as he clung to every word, and Erwin felt adoration coursing through his body. His hand went weak as it thumbed along Levi’s cheekbone. He drew a breath. “I would choose you over all that, in a heartbeat. I choose you every day, Levi.”

Slowly, he leaned down, and Levi pressed up into the offered kiss with fervor, each sighing into the other’s mouth. Levi seemed anxious to taste and feel every part of him, and Erwin let him take his fill, running his arm along Levi’s back and drawing out a soft moan. When Levi finally pulled away, his face was red and puffy, almost like he’d been crying. Almost. He opened his mouth but quickly closed it again, lost, and brought his head down to rest on Erwin’s shoulder, embracing him.

They settled back into place, Levi’s soft breaths brushing down Erwin’s neck, and Erwin could feel nimble fingers drumming against his back in time with his heartbeat. His hand resumed its unconscious stroking and he closed his eyes, content. He knew Levi needed the silence.

Several minutes and a new thought later, however, he spoke.

“If it’s that important to you, there’s always adoption.”

He felt Levi start at the words. “Adoption?” He mused for a moment, clearly rolling the idea around in his brain. “You seriously think I would be good with kids?”

Erwin laughed. “Look how good you are already!”

Levi buried himself further into Erwin’s neck. “That’s different.”

“It absolutely is not!” Erwin smiled and hugged Levi that much closer to him. “All I’m saying is, you don’t need to limit yourself. I love you, and you are more than enough for me, but if a family is something you want then I’m fully on board. Plus,” he added, “I think you’d make a wonderful father.”

Levi punched him lightly on the shoulder. “Shuddup.”

Grinning ecstatically and still dazed by Levi’s confession, Erwin complied, the comfortable silence swelling in the room like mist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My tumblr is [olivienna](http://olivienna.tumblr.com) if you wanna be friends. Comments and criticism are very much appreciated!


End file.
